


I'm Gonna Love you; Like I'm Gonna Lose you

by Rachael728once



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachael728once/pseuds/Rachael728once
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin Hood breaks into the Queen's castle with the intention of stealing from her but . . . things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Love you; Like I'm Gonna Lose you

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created for #oqsmutweek December 2015. Prompt - Dark Robin and Regina. I tried but they weren't as dark as I had originally planned. I hope you all still enjoy this anyways. This was a challenge for me.

I’M GONNA LOVE YOU; LIKE I’M GONNA LOSE YOU

THE ENCHANTED FOREST . . . A LONG TIME AGO: 

Robin had heard rumors about the Queen who resides in this castle that he was about to break into. He knew that if she caught him – she’d take his head. But, here he was scaling the castle walls and wishing he’d had another pint of ale before attempting this. He looked back, swallowed and let out a breath. The waves below were crashing against the rocks as the storm picked up and as the wind blew. His hood was blocking his vision and he quickly moved it out of the way as he attempted to pick up speed. The faster he was up and over this wall; the faster he could steal what he wanted and get the hell out of here. Once he reached the top two guards yelled out but Robin was quick and in seconds both men lay dead – arrows sticking out of their chests. He moved quietly but quickly. He’d been told which direction the throne room was. There were thieves like him that had attempted this before but most lost their lives but that wasn’t his plan today. He wasn’t about to let this treasure go – no stuck up Queen was going to stop him from taking what he wanted. After counting hallways and turning down a few corridors finally A few moments later he’d found the room and glanced around – there were no guards in sight. Did he just go in? Was this a trap? Robin entered the room and his eyes widened when he saw what lay against the walls; cases filled with gold, jewels and all sorts of treasures. He looked around one final time and then reached into his pocket – let the fun begin. He was so mesmerized by what was in front of him that he jumped when he heard a voice from the other side of the room say “I’ve been waiting for you . . . thief.” He turned around and on her throne sat the Queen in all her glory. She was dressed in black leather pants and a cape; and her hair cascaded past her shoulders. She had her legs crossed and he could tell she was very angry. She stood and waved her hand and she appeared directly in front of him. He swallowed and the first thing he noticed was her red lips – they were inches from his “I was told by my mirror that you were on your way to steal from me. Do you know what the punishment is for breaking and entering?” Robin shook his head “I should kill you!” He didn’t flinch and he sensed that she knew he wasn’t afraid. 

He cleared his throat “Your Majesty I’ve heard you show no mercy. I made this choice. Do your worst,” he challenged as he stood straight and peered directly into her eyes. The Queen took a step back and ran her eyes over him. He could tell she was admiring his physique and he smirked “Forgive me but if I’m to die . . . may I have a last request?”

“Interesting, if you must then go on,” she said. 

“I’d like to touch your hair.” 

Her eyes widened “You’d what?”

He took a step toward her “I’d like to run my fingers through your hair.” 

She snorted “That is your final request before I kill you?”

His eyes bore into hers “I’d like to do more,” he whispered.

She smiled “You are either very brave or stupid.”

“I have nothing to live for your Majesty. I have no family - just my men but they’ll survive without me.” 

She continued to run her eyes over him “I see.” 

“Do you have family your Majesty?”

“That is none of your business!” 

“Do you have . . . anyone else,” he asked carefully. She rolled her eyes. He must have a death wish. He knew he was pushing her but he couldn’t help himself. The devil made him do it. Robin reached over and softly touched the ends of her hair “Maybe, you will reconsider taking my head if I do something for you.” 

She glanced down at his mouth and licked her lips “You came here to steal from me. Do you deny that?”

“No, but perhaps I’ve found something or rather someone worth much more than a few gold coins or jewels.” Robin took one step closer to her and bravely touched the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. They were staring at one another and he finally whispered “What is your name my Queen?” 

She let out a breath and said “Regina.” 

“Regina and Robin,” he said smiling. He had no idea what came over him but he placed a hand on her waist and leaned toward her ear “Will you grant me a final request?” He kissed her ear and noticed that she turned her head slightly. He slowly kissed her neck and Regina placed her hand on the back of his head coaxing him to continue. His mouth coasted along her neck down one side and back up the other. He kissed the side of her face and then very gently parted her lips with his own. It was a peck really and he quickly pulled back and stared into her eyes “I don’t want to die, but if I must then I want you first. I promise you will enjoy it. You may even let me live after.” Something snapped inside Regina. How dare he flirt and seduce her with words? How dare he touch her? She turned around to collect her thoughts and walked away from him. She hated herself for actually wanting him and for enjoying the feel of his mouth on her neck. He was quite nice to look at but she wondered how strong he really was . . . she lifted her hand and with her magic began to strangle him. She turned back around and watched as Robin fell to the floor. He was gasping for breath on his knees and Regina felt something inside her she could not explain. When his hands reached up to his throat and he looked up at her she released him quickly. 

She glared down at him “Stop flirting with me. How dare you put your hands on me?” 

“Your Majesty I just . . .” 

“You what; you thought you could trick me into bed? Maybe, you didn’t hear this about me but they call me The Evil Queen for a reason.”  
He stood back up “I didn’t mean to disrespect you but you have to admit it’s obvious we are attracted to one another. You cannot deny that.”  
“You’re a dirty thief and I should have killed you when I first laid eyes upon you.” 

“But you didn’t.” 

She stood directly in front of him again “Now, I have a problem. What am I going to do with you? If I let you live who’s to say you won’t turn around and come back here and try to steal from me again? I should just lock you up in my dungeon and throw away the key.” 

Robin licked his lips; she was so close to him – she smelled of apples and something else he couldn’t put his finger on “I promise. I won’t come back. I’ve learned my lesson. I’m grateful that you’ve spared me. I know that others have not been as lucky as I.” Regina walked around him for a few more minutes and even sat on her throne while he waited for her to make a decision. She waved her hand and a table appeared filled with food and wine. She sat down and motioned for him to as well “You’re Majesty?” 

“You will need your strength. You will eat, drink and rest. Then, tomorrow night . . . you will be mine.” 

Robin sat across from her and smiled as he took a sip of wine and stared into her eyes “Where will I sleep?” 

Regina began to play with her food “I haven’t decided yet but most likely in my chambers where I can keep an eye on you. I don’t want you escaping before I’ve taken what I want.” 

He reached across the table and took her hand; she glared at him and he kissed her palm “I will not run. I want you just as much as you want me – probably even more.” It took everything in Regina not to gasp out loud when his mouth kissed her hand. She couldn’t deny the attraction between them. She’d noticed it the moment she’d announced her appearance in the room only a few minutes before. But, it felt as if she’d known him longer. Robin released his grip on her “Besides, after tomorrow night I may never want to leave your beautiful side.” 

He winked at her and she shook her head “Don’t flatter yourself; I may decide you aren’t good enough and maybe I’ll send you away.” 

“Oh’ I doubt that my Queen.” 

“You’re so sure of yourself?”

“I am.” They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Robin couldn’t help himself; several times he ran his fingers along hers and for a few moments they stared into each other’s eyes. It made the Queen very uncomfortable and at one point she almost lifted her hand and started strangling him again. When they were finished; she waved her hand and the table disappeared “Follow me,” she said as they headed out of the throne room toward her chambers. 

He walked next to her “Thank you for the meal and for allowing me a night to sleep.” 

“I told you – I want you rested.” 

“But your Majesty I feel fine.” 

She stopped and turned toward him “Must you answer me back? Do you want to sleep in the dungeons? Do you want me to just break your pretty little neck and kill you because for once in my life I really don’t want to do that?” 

Robin reached down and took her hand “I don’t want to wait until tomorrow.” 

Regina yanked her hand out of his grasp “You don’t make the rules thief. I do.” They walked down another corridor and turned a corner and then finally they were at her chambers. Once inside Regina conjured a bed for Robin on the other side of the room and changed their clothes. He bit his lip and couldn’t help but stare at her. She was now wearing a long black, silk, night dress that hit the floor “You will stay over there – or else,” she said. He smiled and tossed his shirt over his head. She couldn’t stop her eyes from drinking him in and her body language deceived her. 

He noticed and raised his eyebrows and said “Yes, my Queen; whatever you say.” He got into bed and his eyes bore into hers. She locked the room with magic so he couldn’t escape and quickly got into bed as well. She turned away from him. She knew he was still watching her but somehow a few minutes later Regina still managed to fall asleep. But she could not deny the butterflies in her stomach or the wetness between her legs. She wanted the thief. 

 

She woke with a start. She glanced over at the thief’s bed and he was sitting on the edge with his head in his hands “I didn’t mean to disturb you,” he said quietly. 

“You didn’t. Is there something wrong?”

“I can’t sleep.” 

“Is there anything that you require?”

Robin stood from his bed and came toward her “May I sit with you?”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.” She nodded and he sat down “You are so beautiful but I’m sure you hear that all the time.” 

She leaned back against the headboard “No, mostly people are too frightened to talk to me at all.” 

“I’m not afraid even though I probably should be.” 

“You really should,” she replied peering at him. 

Robin cleared his throat “From the moment I set my eyes upon you – I have wanted you in my arms. I can’t explain it.” 

“Stop that,” she whispered. 

“I apologize; your Majesty.”

Regina sat up straight “How is it that you have no one?”

He bravely took her hand and scooted closer to her on the bed “I left my family many years ago. The Merry Men – they are my family. As far as love . . . There has never been anyone serious. This is the first time I have ever been drawn to someone in such a way that I can’t describe.” 

“I see.” He placed her hand on the side of his face and she made no move to stop him. 

He sat next to her “I know you feel it to. I know we just met but please don’t make me wait any longer for you. Regina . . .” He kissed her forehead and then began placing kisses down the side of her face and her neck. His hand swept across her breast and he gripped one of her nipples. She closed her eyes and he kept touching her “Tell me if you want me to stop,” he whispered. Regina let out a small moan and then slowly opened her eyes. The air grew thick as they stared at one another – the realization hit like lightening striking a tree. She wanted him. She wanted him more than she’d ever wanted anyone. He was right. There was something about them she could not explain. Regina quickly fused her mouth against his and he groaned at the initial contact as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth. Her arms came around his neck and he turned her around and pulled her into his lap. His hands were gripping her hair and she was already whining for him “Thank the Gods,” he said against her lips as she began to grind on top of him. 

She took his hands and placed them on the edge of her night dress “Take this off,” she snapped. Robin wasted no time and in one swift motion Regina was gloriously naked on his lap. She wore nothing underneath. He was so hard he thought he’d explode right there but he didn’t want to disappoint her so instead he roughly shoved his tongue in her mouth again and they kissed until Regina waved her hand a few minutes later and Robin groaned when he’d realized she’d removed his clothes. His length was now near the entrance to her folds. It would only take one move and he would be inside the Queen. Regina bit his neck and whispered against his ear “I want you to fuck me and don’t be gentle about it. Do you understand?” He reached down and touched her – she was soaking wet. 

Robin turned her around and then pushed her back against the pillows “All in good time. You must have patience.” He spread her legs wide and lay down on his stomach. His placed his hands under her ass and roughly pulled her core against his face. He licked her; once, twice, three times and then stuck a finger all the way inside her. She cried out. That was when Robin leaned down – and feasted. Regina pulled his hair and moaned his name as he fucked her with his tongue. At the sound of her voice he moved faster and was determined to take her over the edge. She clenched her thighs around his face and he groaned from the pain but he did not stop. He sucked on her clit until finally she cried out and came hard into his mouth. He drank down her juices moaning, and moving his head back and forth until her body went limp on the bed. He laid his head on her belly; he was trying to catch his breath. He felt her hands in his hair and he reached down and began stroking himself. God, he never wanted someone as much as he wanted her. He slowly crawled up her body and he kissed her. She moaned as his tongue roughly swept and sucked hers. She pushed him away and then slowly opened up her eyes. He smiled as he moved a stray hair away from her face “You are a vision,” he whispered as he kissed her cheek and the rubbed his nose against hers. 

She cleared her throat “Don’t get used to this. I haven’t forgotten that you tried to steal from me.” 

He laughed and then pulled her on top of his body “Thank the Gods or I might not be holding the most beautiful woman in all the realms in my arms.” She leaned down and kissed him and then Regina began to grind on top of him. Robin had definitely picked the right castle to break into. 

 

Three days. For three days they didn’t leave her chambers. On the second day, she saw the Lion Tattoo but didn’t care because she was enjoying him too much. Enjoying the way their bodies became one so easily. Enjoying falling asleep and waking up in his arms. Enjoying his kisses that sent shivers down her body that caused her to practically weep from want and need – the Evil Queen was softening and it was all because of her soul mate. The thief – her thief had no intention of leaving her side and that became clear on the third night after another bout of lovemaking and sleep - he again reached for her. His appetite for her was insatiable and in his sleepy state he pulled her on top of him and begged her to ride. He kissed her until they were both delirious and gasping for breath and then Regina rode him slowly; taking him all in and savoring the feel of his hands along her sides and on her breasts. She heard him say something under his breath but she didn’t hear it and when she asked him to say it again he was panting and his eyes were closed “God, I love you.” Her heart stopped. Despite his declaration she rode them both to climax and when he reached for her she waved her hand in the air and stopped time. She stood from the bed and put on her robe. She watched him for several minutes; tears running down her face – how could he love her? This could not be. He was too much of a distraction. She’d lost focus the past few days with him here and . . . it had to stop. Her mother’s words echoed in her head “Love is weakness.” Regina knew what she had to do. She got into bed and ran her hand along his arm. The Lion seemed to glare at her but despite that she still leaned down and kissed it “I have to let you go.” Even though Regina had already made her decision she scooted back into Robin’s arms and waved her hand. 

She would let herself have him until tomorrow. He pulled her against his chest and kissed the side of her face “I’m never leaving you my Queen,” he declared. He held her and Regina’s stomach was sick knowing this was the last night she would lay in her soulmates arms – ever. 

 

The Queen woke before dawn and prepared the potion they would both drink. She would dress him in the clothes he arrived in and force him to take the liquid. Then, she would send him away – forever. Regina was standing on the balcony looking outside when he came from behind and wrapped his arms around her “Good morning my love,” he whispered as he kissed her neck and held her close. He ran his hands over her ass and grinded against her “Why weren’t you with me when I woke?” 

Regina let out a breath and closed her eyes “I just wanted to watch the sun rise.” 

“It is beautiful,” he said softly as he held her in his arms. “Are you cold? You’re shaking.” 

“No, I’m fine. Will just hold me like this for a few minutes and we’ll watch the sun?”

“Of course; I will do whatever you desire.” Regina knew she wouldn’t remember this so she let her body enjoy his hands on her and his arms around her waist. She hated to admit it but her heart was breaking. Part of her wanted to call the whole thing off and take him back to bed. She’d do it tomorrow. She’d remake the potion or toss it over the balcony. His voice brought her back to reality “My love . . . is there something troubling you?” Regina closed her eyes and a single tear fell down her face - it was time. She waved her hand and they were both transported to her throne room. 

Robin was now standing in front of her fully dressed and his bow was even around his shoulder. She wore the same black leather pants and cape she’d had on when he arrived. He looked confused “Regina what’s going on?”

“Don’t make this difficult,” she said softly. 

“What are you doing?”

“I have to let you go. Since you’ve arrived I’ve become unfocused.” 

“But we have each other now. We can change.” 

“No, you can. I won’t.” She took a step toward him “You must go and never come back here. I’m doing this for your own good Robin. You won’t remember me anyway,” she said as she held up the vile holding the potion. 

“No, I won’t leave you!” 

“You will and you must!” 

He was pacing and her heart despite how dark it was – was breaking. No, it was shattering. “This feels all wrong. This isn’t the way we are supposed to end. I . . . I love you.” 

“You don’t and you can’t. Now, please kiss me goodbye,” she whispered. 

“No, I refuse. I won’t take that,” he said pointing at the vile in her hand. 

“You don’t have a choice! I’ll freeze time and I’ll make you. Now I’m asking one more time; please kiss me goodbye.” Robin rushed toward her and kissed her hungrily. He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her against his body. 

She moaned into his mouth and when he released her he placed his forehead against hers “Regina, please don’t do this. My heart is breaking.” She pulled out of his grasp and waved her hand. She stopped time and wiped her face; tears already rolling down her cheeks. She leaned his head back and forced the liquid down his throat. With the wave of her hand he unfroze and began spitting it out “NO!” He was frantic and screaming. He grabbed her roughly and kissed her one more time “I love you.” Regina stepped back and drank the rest of the potion and with tears rolling down her face she waved her hand and Robin Hood disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke. The Evil Queen fell to the floor. She felt sick to her stomach and a headache was coming on. She stood and walked out into the hallway deciding she needed a nap. She walked toward her chambers and a guard approached “Your Majesty the princess has been spotted.” A smile came to her lips and she said “Excellent. Ready my carriage . . .” 

 

Many years later – Storybrooke Maine . . .

Regina caught the arrow that had almost hit her. She glared at the man holding the crossbow a few yards away and let out a breath “Apologies milady. I thought you were the Wicked Witch.” 

“And I thought you were a flying monkey.” 

“I do hope my mistake hasn’t cost me my head . . . Your majesty.” 

The man bowed his head slightly as he walked toward her “So, you know who I am?”

“Your reputation in the Enchanted Forest precedes you.” 

“I didn’t catch your name.” 

“Robin of Locksley, at your service.” 

He held out his hand and she dropped the arrow into his glove “The thief . . .” 

“Well, as we’re tossing labels around aren’t you technically known as the Evil Queen?”

“I prefer Regina. You think you can bring down the Wicked Witch with sticks,” she asked pointing to his arrow.

“Well, I’m certainly going to try.” 

“I’m afraid we’re too late. She’s long gone.” 

“Well, perhaps she left a trail?”

“I was hoping the same thing.” 

“Well, then, you’ve got yourself a partner.” 

“I don’t remember asking for one,” she said as she walked around and avoided his eyes. 

“You didn’t.” 

She turned back around and could tell he had been staring at her “Just don’t get in my way.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said smiling as he looked directly into her eyes. 

“Have we met before?”

“I doubt I’d ever forget meeting you.” He smiled and Regina felt it go straight to her gut. She knew they’d met before. But she couldn’t remember . . .

I wish I could continue this but it was strictly written as a ONE SHOT.


End file.
